Trying Out Friendship
by Jiade-103
Summary: Reply to: Big Girls Don't Cry by gyspyeyes91. - Logan replies to Dana's letter. Short one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything about this story. Seriously. **

**_______________________________________________________________________ -- _________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Dear Dana,_

_You probably didn't expect me respond to your letter.... neither did I really._

_I wasn't really sure what I was going to say, if that is, I was going to say anything at all. Everything you said came as a complete shock to me. Maybe I'm dense or just dumb. I feel like I should have noticed. I feel like after knowing you so long that I spent all that time doing nothing. I never really knew you did I? Funny thing is that I didn't even know I wanted to know you. Until now that is. I guess I always just classified people under titles and left it at that. Prep, Nerd, Brainiac, Weirdo, Jock etc. I never really wanted to know anyone. Knowing people makes you closer to them. It makes it real somehow, that this person is someone important to you and that you should try not to hurt them and should help them. It makes you care. And thats just not my scene. Does that make sense to you?  
_

_ Um Congratulations getting into the foreign exchange program! I'm ... oh god I can't believe I'm saying this... I'm proud of you. Happy for you even. I'm really going to miss you. I ... enjoyed fighting with you. Man I sound like such a freak. Um If you ever you know... need someone to talk to... or anything... just ... look me up okay? I want to be someone you can depend on -- is what I'm trying to get at.  
_

_Oh and thanks for the... booger scope, cause I really care about the guy picking his nose in the seat ahead of you. Truely the highlight of my day.  
_

_And about me and Jessica. I don't really... I mean... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not really that into her. We were good together and all but I don't really want a real relationship. I'm just like you it seems. Wanting to know that I'm loveable. I just go a bout it differently than you. But don't take my advice._

_Seriously don't. It's not all it's cracked up to be... so many girls all the time... it's not worth it. Seriously. Your way is better. Kind of painful, but better.  
_

_And even if you say it's not my fault, I wanted to let you know that I love you too (In a completely platonic way.)_

_And I guess I can get my hands dirty and help Chase out. and I'll even keep an eye on Quinn. From a far..... very ... very... far.  
_

_Keep in touch Cruz. And your secret is safe with me._

_Oh and... Thanks.  
_

_- Logan Reese._

He put the pen down.

"This is on the first train out of here." He said to himself. He slipped on his green and black leather jacket, a present from his dad, and walked out of his dorm.

Logan left the post office in a reasonably good mood. He wasn't sure what she was doing right now but he hoped that she had found someone to fight with, like she had with him. And secretly he was happy that she'd confided in him of all people. For once in his life he was more than just Logan Reese the heartbreaker. He was someone more. Someone important. No one could understand how boring it was sometimes, being the PCA player.

"Hey Logan! We're all meeting up at Sushi Rox, you wanna come?" A blonde head popped out from nowhere. "or are you busy?" He was tempted to say that he was just so he could bask in his good mood but then he thought about Dana's letter and an idea sprung up in his head.

"No I'm not busy." He draped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, have you noticed how muscular Chase has been getting?...."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This story one-shot is dedicated to gypsyeyes91 . It's a sort of reply to her story Big Girls Don't Cry. Hers is much better but I couldn't really think of what to write. Lol.

Anyways, as always with my stories. Only review if you want to. I don't believe in forcing reader to rewview. It's certainly not the same when you do. I prefer the reviews from the heart. And I'm not really all that good on reviewing either.

Jiade-103


End file.
